pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon (Tribe)
The Patapon Tribe are the protagonists of the Patapon series. They are worshippers of the Almighty (the player). Story The Patapon tribe once had a legendary army that was unstoppable. They bravely defeated all foes that challenged them in their arduous quest to find Earthend, where the sacred "IT" was said to be located. According to ancient Patapon myth, "IT" was said to be an object that granted eternal contentment when looked upon. The Patapon wanted to fulfill the legend, desp ite not even knowing the true nature of their ultimate goal (hence the name "IT"). However, the ancestral Patapon palace, Pata-Pole, was destroyed after a Patapon who would later be named Hero broke the World Egg, a legendary artifact, thinking that the Patapon Princess was in danger. Instead, the shattered Egg released many otherworldly demons that took over the land and Pata-Pole. The incident caused Hero to shame himself greatly and he put on a Mask to erase his scarred memory, forgetting everything that had happened. Eventually, the beaten tribe was out of Pata-Pole and the remaining members traveled across the sea to build Patapolis, where their descendants would live for many years. At the time of Patapon, the tribe had been reduced to a pitiful shadow of its once-mighty self. Patapolis was surrounded by many walls and forts, guarded by the Zigotons, a rival, native and hostile tribe that didn't want the Patapons to find "IT", due to a prophecy of their own which stated that disaster and doom would follow the Patapons if they ever marched forward again. Despite their seemingly-hopeless predicament, the Patapons still harbored a confident and deep desire to find Earthend and defeat their suppressors. When all hope seemed lost, the tribe then rediscovered their God, who would lead them to Earthend and then fought against the Zigotons in a frantic attempt to reach their final goals. After many hardships and many battles with the Zigoton Generals, Gong, Spiderton, Scorpiton and Beetleton, they finally confronted with Queen Kharma, the Zigoton Queen herself. After a battle with Kharma, the Patapons had to vanquish Gorl, the demon that Kharma gave her army and soul to in order to stop the Patapons in a last resort attempt. After a grueling battle, Gorl was finally vanquished and the Patapons finally looked at "IT", only to realize that it was the bright morning sun and that Earthend is far beyond the seas, where Pata-Pole had once stood. After building a ship with the help of some Zigotons, both tribes having come to a truce, the Patapons set sail until an unknown sea monster arose from the depths and then sank the Patapon's ship. After washing up onto the shore, the Patapons were reunited with their god again and established another village that they hoped would resemble Patapolis, the village they left behind. When the Patapons went off to revive Mater, The Tree of Life, they found Hero, but he had lost all of his memory after wearing the mask. After saving Hero and defeating Dodonga for Mater's Sprout, they advanced forward. The Patapons then met the Karmen, the natives to this land and the returned Zigotons, who were led by the newly-reborn Gong. The Zigotons wanted to challenge the Patapons at first for being former rival s, but then the Karmen ambushed them and killed off some of the Zigotons. Gong, after declaring another truce, teams up with the Patapons to defeat the Karmen and the Akumapons, the demon soldiers of the Underworld, still being summoned at Pata-Pole where the World Egg is still broken. The Patapon fought many battles against the Dark One (formerly Scorpiton/Makoton, who had lost his memory the same way Hero did) Kuwagattan (who was Beetleton) the Karmen Generals, Black Hoshipon and Ormen Karmen, the king of the Karmen. During the fight with Ormen Karmen at the ruins of Pata-Pole, the place triggered Hero's memories to flash back and hologram it to everyone, making Hero remember who he was. Even after Ormen Karmen was defeated, Dettankarmen, a great demon, challenged the Patapons at their ancient home. After Dettankarmen was defeated and the World Egg was repaired, the Patapons then march on, and freed the Patapon Princess from her prison. However, the Patapons still have to look for Earthend and so they repaired and built on a bridge to reach Earthend, with help from the Zigotons and even the Karmen. After building the bridge to the supposed new land, the Patapons encounter a mysterious box; however, once they opened it, seven evil spirits escaped the box and petrified all the Patapons except Hatapon. When it seemed all hope would be lost, Silver Hoshipon came out of the bottom of the box. It revived the Hero and fused him with Almighty. This new power had turned Hero into Uberhero Patapon. Silver Hoshipon also revived 3 Patapon warriors called Ton,Chin and Kan, in which they form a new Trifecta. With hope returning, the Patapons venture forth, battling new enemies such as the Bonedeth (the resurrected corpses of the long deceased Ah-Ooh tribe, who sought vengeance against the Patapon tribe for the destruction of their land and people) and hopefully finding Earthend. After many battles and challenges Silver Hoshipon takes the Patapon Trifecta and Hatapon to Earthend. Appearance Normalpatapon.jpg|Normal Patapon Hatapon.gif|Hatapon Yaripon01.gif|Yaripon Tatepon.jpg|Tatepon Yumipon.jpg|Yumipon Kibapon.png|Kibapon Dekapon.jpg|Dekapon Megapon.jpg|Megapon Toripon.jpg|Toripon 3471694656 921f1dd0ef.jpg|Robopon Mahopon.jpg|Mahopon Meden 2.jpg|Meden Cutscenes.jpg|Hero Patapon 3 screen.jpg|Uberhero Princess patapon.gif|Patapon Princess PanPakaponDesc.png|Pan Pakapon FahZakponDesc.png|Fah Zakpon Mountain.jpg|Kon Kimpon (in-front of Rumble Thump) RahGashaponDesc.png|Rah Gashapon Blacksmith.jpg|Ton Kampon Kururu Beruru.png|Shuraba Yapon (At right corner) Liquid minigame.png|Tsun Tsukupon 536.jpg|Hero & Komupons Patapon Yaripon Evolution Map.jpg|Rarepon Classes A Patapon appears as a small black circle, with a proportionally large eyeball and pupil. They have stick arms and legs, and bendable joints. Their appendages are very short. Basic Patapons have helms on their head. These helms appear as a plate with 3 sticks coming vertically off of it. Besides the standard appearance, there are 3 other common body types: *Megapon- These types of Patapons have long legs and do not wear helms. Instead, they have hairy bumps on their heads. (In Patapon 3 the basic Megapon is Wondabarappa). Megapons also have a small half-circle under their eye (a smile!). *Dekapon- These types of Patapons are significantly larger then normal Patapons and have horns instead of helms. Their eye is only a half-circle, and their mouth consists of 3 small circles under the eye. (In Patapon 3, the basic Dekapon unit is Tondenga). *Uberhero- This is the main Hero unit in Patapon 3. They have humanoid bodies, with an elongated body and longer appendages. They wear masks instead of helms. There are also some NPC's with slightly different features than normal Patapons. Here are the major ones: *Priestess Meden- The Mighty One's priestess, she has longer legs than most normal Patapons and acts a bit more feminine. *Minigame Characters- The characters in Minigames have slightly altered appearances from normal Patapons. They all have special helms and may have altered features. For instance, Ton Kampon has a Dekapon body but he can wear a helm. *Patapon Princess- The Patapon princess wears an elaborate dress, and her legs are completely hidden by it. Speech Patapons speak English in speech-bubbles, but they can also speak simple English words and phrases out loud. All Patapons can shout the word "FEVER!!!!" in near-perfect English. In Patapon 3, the Uberhero can say the name of his Hero Mode in rather rough English. Patapons also say the Drum Commands both in speech bubbles and out loud. Depending on the Theme, upon reaching Fever Mode, the way the Patapons say the commands out-loud will change. Just listen to them sing before you reach Fever, and then listen to them after you reach Fever. In Patapon 2, during Patagate/Paraget battles, the Komupon and Hero will say "Ton! Chin! Kan! Hai!" very clearly, in order to emphasize the change in the Earth's beat (from the Obelisk to the Patagate). In Patapon 3, the phrase "Ton! Chin! Kan! Hai!" is used during pre-battle countdowns. Ton, Chin, and Kan are also the names of the Patapon Trifecta. In Patapon 3, the Patapons will say random words and phrases in speech-bubbles. These words and phrases are ''not ''in English, and may be (though this is not confirmed) the Patapon's langauge. Examples of these phrases include: *Totteke, tetsute, chin-chin-chin! *Check, Checky, Cheek, Cheeky, ding ding ding! Most often, these phrases will be sung during Fever Mode and by Ton, Chin, or Kan. They will also often repeat their name thrice at the end of a phrase (e.g. "ton-ton-ton" or "chin-chin-chin") Important Patapons *Priestess Meden *Hatapon *Meden's Assistant *Hero *Uberhero *Princess *Patapon Trifecta Important Enemies of the Patapons Zigotons *Queen Kharma *Gong the Hawkeye *Makoton Karmen *Ormen Karmen *Karmen General Hukmen *Karmen General Kimen *Karmen General Nomen Akumapon *General Kuwagattan *Makoton (Dark One) *Black Hoshipon Dark Entities *Dark Heroes *Seven Archfiends *Bonedeth Trivia *Meden claims that she is the only Patapon who can contact you, but the Minigame Owners seem to notice you also, as well as General Gong and Meden's Assistant (aka Scout) after she is captured. Also, Hero notices you before and after you name him. *The deity of the Patapons is usually referred to as Almighty or Kami ( "god" or "deity" in Japanese). But the game gives the player an option to change the name of the god. *The Patapons are very enthusiastic, as seen in-game, they cheer, dance, and sing in battle. *The Patapons are very organized for a tribe, seeing the ranks and diversity of their army. *Many Patapons want to see IT so badly, they don't mind going blind. *Meden and the Patapon Princess are the only Patapons that have the appearance of a girl. *Although the in-game desciption says that the wooden helm is the standard trademark of Patapon forces, the iron helm is the usually-seen helm in the game. Also, even though the iron helm looks sturdy, the three stubs sway when blown softly by the wind in the New Game intro movie. *Their language seem to be noises, but they can also shout english words with semi-perfection. One famous english word that they can shout with near-perfection is "FEVER!" *Although Patapons do not have a visible mouth, they can still eat. *Although Patapons do not have visible ears (except for Rarepons), they can still communicate with each other. *Patapons seem to taste good because a lot of bosses have an appetite for them. Zuttankarmen, and Shookle, are two examples. *In the intro of Patapon (Game) while the ancient Patapons are battling a monster, there appears to be some other patapon flags (including the hatapon flag) in the background. *The Patapons seem to become more rambunctious and childish in Patapon 3, mocking and mimicking Silver Hoshipon and other characters like Madfang Ragewolf. See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units es:Patapons Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Tribe Category:Story Character Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Units